


7 - Distant Love

by redheadgrrl1960



Series: Among Stars [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960
Summary: This story was written in my VERY early fanfiction career. (Between 2000 and 2004) Please excuse my English and my fanfic habits when it comes to style and word choice.I post this and some other Janeway/Seven stories here on AO3 since I thought it might be of interest to someone and I want all my stories in one place.





	7 - Distant Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in my VERY early fanfiction career. (Between 2000 and 2004) Please excuse my English and my fanfic habits when it comes to style and word choice.   
> I post this and some other Janeway/Seven stories here on AO3 since I thought it might be of interest to someone and I want all my stories in one place.

The tall alien paced the length of the large hall.

A frown accentuated the strong, sculpted features that made up his face. He kept his hand clasped in a strong grip behind his back.

He wore a long grey robe with thick leather like armour over it, adorned with a golden metal, all outward symbols of his rank and stature among his people.

He went over to a large full-length mirror by the wall and regarded his image. He was pleased to confirm that his formal uniform as an ambassador of the Warra Nah was immaculate. He wore his waist long black hair pulled back in the traditional tight braid. Coated with a special varnish, it was straight as a branch on his back.

He was a vain man, he admitted to himself with a smirk. Most females in the sector considered him to be the most eligible bachelor on Warra Nah Solitaire, his home planet. He was ruthless, took pride in being so and possessed the kind of charm that made woman both love and hate him.

Mostly they loved him, he thought and straightened the harness of metal that went with the armour. They fancied themselves to be the ones to finally change his marital status but so far he had not come across any woman who could match his taste for a challenge, with a mind to match his own.

Until now.

The ambassador parted his lips in a feral grin showing slightly pointed white teeth.

If he had been the romantic type he would have said it was love at first sight when she come into his universe on her lone starship out of nowhere. It was a small vessel with an impressive array of firepower. It had been somewhat of a disappointment that the captain and her crew had been more intent on diplomacy rather than fighting their way through Warra Nah space.

He would have preferred to face her in battle, match his superior cunning, tactical and strategic mind to hers and watch her crumble little by little as he let the Warra Nah forces toy with her vessel. Now he had to sit down at an oval table in their First Consulate and negotiate Voyager’s safe passage through Warra Nah’s space. The First Lord of the First Valour had commanded it.

So be it.  

They might not be able to match wits on the battlefields of space but they would here and now at the negotiation table and he would triumph. There was no doubt in his mind over the final outcome.  He would dominate this woman; watch her bend to his will. She of course would recognize him as being a suitable mate and bow to his mastery.  

Yes, he would be the envy of his peers with a mate such as her.

A large bell chimed in the distance.

The ambassador squared his shoulder and straightened his back.

She was due shortly together with her team of negotiators and security.   He had preparations to make. There was no turning back now.

He had made up his mind.

It was time.

*****

"I will not comply!"

The tall blonde clasped her hands behind her back, firmly setting her jaw. Seven of Nine, astrometric’s officer of the starship Voyager regarded the smaller woman in front of her through clear blue eyes, not intending to give an inch.

"I’ll make it an order if I have to, Seven," the other woman said, putting her hands on her hips and looking equally determined.

Seven opened her mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Why are you fighting me so on this?" Voyager’s captain asked, now in a softer tone of voice.

"The reason should be obvious, Captain. This mission will be dangerous. I should accompany you."

"Tuvok will be part of the away team and so will Tom Paris and the Doctor. I’ll be fine." 

Seven frowned.

"Unacceptable.  They will not be able to …"

"I need you in astrometric’s," Janeway interrupted. She moved around her desk and stepped close to the younger woman. "I need you to keep track of us, to keep a transporter lock on us at all times. Harry Kim will be busy with B’Elanna in engineering and Chakotay will be minding the bridge."

Seven held the even blue-grey glance of her commanding officer for another ten seconds before relenting. She nodded briskly and turned to walk out of the ready room, distressed enough not to be aware of the fact that she was regressing to her old behaviour.

"Seven?" Janeway asked softly, "Where are you going?"

Seven halted and turned around.

"I’m sorry, Captain," she said blandly. "Was there something else?"

"Yes."

Janeway walked up to the tall blonde. Softly gripping her elbows, she pulled the distraught young woman closer.

"Tell me what this is really about, darling," she asked gently.

Seven bit her lip.

"You will be gone for several days and I … feel that the mission is dangerous," she said in a low voice.

"I agree. The mission is potentially risky and… you will miss me," Janeway stated softly.

"Yes."

"We will be within transporter and communication range. You will know exactly what’s going on."

"It will not be the same."

Janeway smiled tenderly and pulled the younger woman close into an embrace. Normally she stuck to the rule of keeping their private relationship to their quarters after their duty shifts had ended. Now she leaned into the ex-Borg with a comforting smile on her lips.

"I know, darling," she conceded. "It won’t. But it will have to do. We have to negotiate a safe passage through this sector of space. Going around it will add at least five years to our journey and I’m not prepared to do that."

"Species 6688 … the Warra Nah are a malevolent and ruthless species. They cannot be trusted."

"I’m aware of that," Janeway ensured her. "I still feel we have to try and establish some sort of treaty with them."

Seven regarded her solemnly for a moment and then returned the embrace. Still, going around the space belonging to such a violent and greedy species is a wise decision compared to the prospect of losing you. I am afraid for you, Kathryn," she mumbled. "I fear that something will go wrong. Please, be careful."

"I will. We leave in one hour to rendezvous with the Warra Nah’s ambassador at their First Consulate. Let’s not spend that time arguing. Please?"

Seven nodded.   

Janeway turned and walked up to the view port. Raising an eyebrow she motioned Seven to accompany her. Slowly Seven joined her in front of the couch. Looking down at the woman she loved, Seven reached out and pulled her into her arms. Holding Janeway close against her shoulder, she hid her face in the auburn hair, inhaling its scent, taking comfort in the familiarity of the captain’s soft perfume. 

Janeway embraced the younger woman.

"There, my darling, hold on to me," Janeway murmured. "Just hold on to me and remember how I feel against you. That will sustain you while we’re apart."

"It is not fear of forgetting how you feel that is causing me concern. I fear that you underestimate the Warra Nah. "

"I assure you I do not. Nor do I underestimate you or this crew’s ability to come to our aid if something goes wrong."  

During endless hours of mission analysis the senior staff had war-gamed every possible course of action the Warra Nah might take. In each scenario the one constant to counter the opposition’s actions were Voyager’s abilities to monitor the situation and use the transporters to rescue the away team if there were any indications of treachery.

This manoeuvre required Seven and three junior officers to constantly monitor the away team’s status and man the transporters from astrometrics the entire time they were on the small asteroid that held their First Consulate.

In addition to this, B’Elanna Torres, the Chief Engineer, together with Harry Kim, the young ensign at ops, had constructed a backup for the comm badge, a miniature listening device. 

This small biogenetically engineered device was undetectable by most scans. The Doctor had surgically hidden it behind the eardrum in the left ear of each member of the away team. Once activated it could transmit to and from its host. It also served as a global locator.

As long as Voyager could monitor the situation from just outside the border of the Warra Nah sector, Janeway felt confident that she and the away team would be safe.

"Very well, Kathryn," Seven said and kissed her lover. "You must promise not to take unnecessary risks."

"I promise, Seven. I know the Warra Nah are a violent species with what we consider an unconventional and strange code of conduct.  I also know that it is possible to negotiate a deal with them.   The Perosians were very hospitable and generous towards us. They have an extensive trading arrangement with the Warra Nah. We learned from them that once the Warra Nah enter into an agreement they honour it meticulously. I wouldn’t negotiate with them if I didn’t believe it to be true."

Seven considered this.

"And if the negotiations fail?" she asked, frowning worriedly.

"Do you have such little faith in me, Seven?" Janeway asked in return, regarding the blonde seriously.

"I have every faith in you, Kathryn. I have little faith in the Warra Nah."

Janeway traced Seven’s full lips with a finger. 

 "If there was any other way to do this, I would. You know that, don’t you?"

Seven nodded and then pulled her captain closer in a fierce hug.

"I will perform my duties and not fail you. I promise," she whispered.

"Good," Janeway said, returning the embrace. "I’m counting on it."

 *****

Seven stood at her work console in the astrometrics lab. She regarded the large view screen in front of her, examining the curves and diagrams that showed the status each member of the away team.

They had been down on the asteroid for six hours.

Janeway had reported in once during a break, letting the first officer and the rest of the senior staff know about their progress. Apparently things were going according to plan.

Perhaps this was why when things went wrong it took them all by surprise.

Two hours into the negotiations Lt Commander Tuvok made a sudden request for an emergency beam out of the entire team.

Just before Tuvok’s hail, Seven noticed an alteration in Janeway’s readings. Then the Doctor’s holographic projection seemed to malfunction.

Less than a second after Tuvok’s hail, Seven punched the controls to retrieve the away team, assisted by Susan Nicoletti.

She stared at the view screen. The patterns belonging to Tuvok, Tom Paris and the two security officers all showed signs of dissolving into molecules down on the asteroid and then taking on their biological form again onboard Voyager.

Trying again and again, Seven attempted to lock on to Janeway’s bio signature. Her comm badge was off line and the back up earpiece was not registering.

The captain’s pattern would start to dissolve and then it would solidify and not on the transporter dais onboard their ship but still on the asteroid. The Doctor’s mobile emitter was just as impossible to retrieve.

Slapping her comm badge hard she hailed the bridge.

"Seven to Commander Chakotay. Some disturbance is blocking transporters from locking onto Captain Janeway and the Doctor."

"Damn! Get a lock on them, Seven!"

"I am trying," Seven said and punched the controls over and over.

"Did you get the rest of the away team?" the first officer queried.

"Yes," Seven said while focusing on the console in front of her, her fingers flying over the controls.

Once it seemed she had them but then the patterns disappeared completely from the view screen as well as from the monitors on her console. Even Janeway’s bio signature was undetectable to Seven’s scans of the asteroid.

Seven stared at the controls and then raised her hand and tapped her comm badge.

"Seven to the bridge. I lost them."

Only silence met her at first.

"Senior staff to the conference room," Chakotay said, his voice steely.

A sudden grinding noise made her look down. Unconsciously her left hand had twisted the duranium frame of her console.

The blonde turned her head to the side and briefly closed her eyes.

She had broken her promise to Kathryn.

She had failed.

*****

The faces around the conference table were all focusing on Tuvok, Voyager’s Chief of Security.

"We were under the impression that the Warra Nah were sincere in their negotiations," he continued his briefing. "They gave us no indication to assume the opposite. Captain Janeway seemed to have earned the somewhat reluctant respect of their ambassador, Rapho Nah Doh. He was trying to use intimidation as part of his negotiation tactics. Needless to say, Captain Janeway was not intimidated and that turned the negotiations in our favour." 

Chakotay rubbed the tattoo that adorned the left side of his forehead.

"Where they any signs that they were planning something like this?" he asked.

"No, sir," Tuvok answered evenly. "We were looking at charts. The captain was trying to argue a point over maintaining Voyager’s trajectory through a cluster of nebulas that they stated would be too hard for us to navigate through. Then, when the captain rose from her chair, something that I interpreted as being some form of narrow force field surrounded her."

Tom Paris leaned forward, adding his point of view.

"She was surrounded by a purple light and she couldn’t move. The Doctor was closest to her. When he reached out to her, he made contact with the force field.   His program must have short-circuited. I think his mobile emitter ended up on the floor."

Seven regarded the pilot. He was pale but collected, having up till now let Tuvok brief the senior staff on what had happened on the asteroid’s surface.

Chakotay had assembled the senior staff immediately in the conference room upon the away team’s return.  He wanted a clear picture of what had transpired on the surface before taking actions against the Warra Nah. So far the debriefing had not shed any light on what had prompted the Warra Nah to seize their captain.

Tuvok continued with the debriefing.

"When I realised that there was a risk that the entire away team could be targeted by the Warra Nah with the same kind of force field, I requested an emergency beam out. I admit I held out hope that the modifications to the transporter system would prove effective against the force field that was restraining the captain. I regret that this was not the case."

"It was worth a try, Tuvok and it got the rest of you out of there. Now we have to figure out a way to re-establish contacts with the Warra Nah and at the same time find a way to free the captain and retrieve the Doctor’s mobile emitter."

Chakotay was calm on the surface but Seven noticed the shadows in his obsidian eyes. B’Elanna was huddled in her chair, the ridges on her forehead colourless against her caramel skin. Harry Kim was sitting next to her, looking equally disturbed. Neelix, their moral officer, met Seven’s eyes and had a worrisome look on his otherwise so bright features.

They all knew that they were up against an alien culture that was hostile and violent in nature. 

Seven felt numb. The loss of communications with the captain had confirmed her suspicions regarding the Warra Nah and gnawed at her soul with guilt that she had not been able to convince Janeway not to go.

"Seven, have you been able to activate the captain’s back up communication device?" Chakotay now asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, but so far I have not succeeded in establishing contact with the captain," Seven stated.

She had switched to the slightly different frequency of the small piece of technology hidden in Janeway’s ear. She had carefully monitored it and knew that it was online but she had not successfully set up two-way communications with the captain.

 Chakotay regarded them each in turn.

"Tom and Tuvok, I need all the details you can remember from the moment you set foot on the asteroid to when Seven beamed you out of there. B’Elanna and Harry, I need to have Voyager at peak performance as well as new and innovative ideas when it comes to tracking the captain’s bio signature. Neelix, needless to say, we need you to boost morale more than usual since we’re missing a captain. Seven, continue monitoring the situation. Try to establish two-way communications with her. I think we can safely assume they’ve removed her comm badge so we can only hope they haven’t discovered the earpiece."

The first officer nodded solemnly at his crew. 

"All right, get to it. Dismissed."

*****

Back in astrometrics Seven wasted no time. She punched the codes at her console and began the task of tracking Janeway’s back up comm device and trying to establish communication. 

After about half an hour there was a faint buzz from the comm system.

"… read me? … Voyager? … … … -way … respond. … -way to Voyager."

Her heart leaped and she let the computer filter the transmission, trying to clear it up.

"Seven here. Captain, do you read me?"

"Seven. Yes, I hear you loud and clear now. Put me through to the bridge."

Seven routed the comm signal to the bridge but kept the link open at her console as well, fearful of losing it again.

"Janeway to Chakotay." 

There was a couple of seconds delay and then a relieved first officer responded.

"Good to hear your voice, Captain," he stated. "Are you all right?"

"I’m fine. Listen, we don’t have long before they come for me. I’m in a cell in a remote part of the consulate. I think I’ll be interrogated, why and about what I have no idea. Did the rest of the away team make back all right?" Janeway asked.

"Everyone but you and the Doctor."

"When they moved me I was able to kick his mobile emitter under the conference table. I’m not sure they realised it in all the commotion. Perhaps it’s still there."

"I’ll let Harry and B’Elanna know. They might be able to trace it and beam it back onboard."

There was a brief silence.

"They’re back," Janeway informed them quietly. "Seven, keep the comm link open but in astrometrics only. Chakotay, join Seven there."

Seven routed the audio signal back to her console only.  She could hear the hissing of a door opening and the sound of heavy boots entering the Janeway’s cell.

"Get up," a deep, husky voice said and there was a noise, as if someone gasped.

"Don’t," another deep voice cautioned. "The Ambassador will have your head if you damage her."

"Who is she, to be so important to the Ambassador?" the first voice asked, sounding irritated.

Seven kept listening for clues on Janeway’s condition. The comment from the first guard caused her to raise her eyebrows. There had been a definite contemptuous tone in his voice. 

The captain was quiet and for a second she feared that they may have hurt her after all but then a familiar sardonic voice came through the comm system.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but I would appreciate it if you stopped talking about me as if I wasn’t here."

"Quiet," the first alien snarled but was hushed by the second one.

"Not that I’m complaining about my charming accommodations. I do find this one room cell rather cosy. " Janeway said politely.

"I told you to be quiet, nahri," the first voice said grumpily. "Move!"

Seven could hear the sound of walking.  

"Ah, nothing like a brisk walk in the great outdoors. What a lovely courtyard. Who would have imagined that you Warra Nah were such good horticulturists? I mean where do you find the time between failed negotiations and kidnapping Starfleet captains?"

"Shut up, woman! I will not warn you again!"

The door hissed behind her and Seven turned her head. Chakotay stepped up to her console.

"What’s going on?" he asked.

"Two guards are escorting the captain to another location. I think she is trying to let us know that the cell where they are keeping her is located across from some courtyard."

With a nod, Chakotay directed his attention to the sounds coming from the console.

"Can the captain hear us?" he asked.

"Yes, the ear piece is online."

"Good."

The metallic sound of a large door opening came through the comm system.

"Captain Janeway. I’m sorry that the circumstances dictate that we keep you with us, my dear," another male voice said politely.

"Forgive me Ambassador Nah Doh if I find your show of hospitality rather lacking. Let’s not waste time with false niceties. Why don’t we cut right to the point where you explain your reprehensible behaviour?" Janeway replied coldly.

"You are angry. Completely understandable Captain, but please hear me out before you judge my actions."

"By all means."

"You want to take your ship through our space. I can arrange this without us having to sit and waste any more time. You are a skilled and seasoned negotiator, Captain. I will not mind giving you the credit for succeeding in establishing a treaty for your vessel. You are also a very beautiful woman."

A prolonged silence made Seven and Chakotay exchange surprised glances. There had been a definite tone of admiration and something more, something unidentifiable, in the ambassador’s tone of voice.

"Go on," Janeway said curtly.

"I’m willing to recommend to the Supreme Council of Lords that your ship be granted safe passage along the route you calculated … for an exchange."

"An exchange? Of what?" Janeway asked cautiously.

"Yourself."

Chakotay inhaled sharply. Seven could only hold her breath and listen, her left mesh covered hand clenching in a tight fist.

"You seem to be willing to sacrifice almost anything to cut years off your journey to, what did you call it? Oh yes, the Alpha Quadrant. Just how far are you willing to go Captain, to ensure the safe and speedy passage of your crew?"

"Just what are you proposing?" their captain inquired, her voice not betraying anything.

Steps came closer.

"An arrangement, a merger between the two of us. Life for you at my palace on Warra Nah Solitaire as my spouse would not be unpleasant. Order your ship to be on its way. Inform them that you have decided to remain behind. They will be allowed to leave without any interference"

Janeway’s laughter was contemptuous.

"Do you really believe that my crew would just leave me behind? You must be delusional. I can’t believe that you are willing to cause a diplomatic incident over - what? Some sort of infatuation?"

A rustling of clothes and a soft gasp from Janeway startled both Chakotay and Seven.

"Make them believe it, Captain," the ambassador hissed. "I’m used to getting what I want. As the First Lord of the Fourth Valour I guarantee you, I act with impunity within these walls and this part of the sector. No one would challenge my decisions or my actions. Infatuation had nothing to do in my choice of you as my mate.   There was nothing at all "simple" in my decision I assure you.

"Take your hands off me," Janeway said in a low, menacing tone.

"I find you fascinating, my dear. I look forward to exploring that brilliant mind of yours. It will provide me with great pleasure and challenges for a long time as will your other attributes no doubt."

 "There is no way I could convince my crew that I would readily remain here with you."

"You seem awfully sure of that. Tell me, do you have family aboard the ship? Loved ones?  Perhaps a lover; someone they know you would never leave willingly?"

There was another pause in the dialogue.

"Leave them you will, Captain, it is only a question of how. It will be your choice. Convince your crew that you have chosen to stay behind of you own free will and those you love live. Fail to convince them and they die. They are just one ship against an entire fleet. You are an intelligent woman. What do you think the odds of their survival would be? What could they do?"

Janeway’s voice was sweet when she replied.

"A lot. I assure you, Ambassador, they can do a lot."

"Your faith in their loyalty is commendable, my dear. Still, it is futile since my decisions are final. My guards will take you back to your cell to think about the consequences of your choices. I will send for you in the morning. By then you should have reached the same conclusion as I have. You will see the advantages this merger brings."

"I don’t respond well to threats, Ambassador. I have a resourceful and able crew. They will outsmart you. Something tells me it won’t be as hard as you may think," Janeway taunted him. "We have a saying on my home world; pride goes before fall. I say you are a perfect example of that." 

There was a brief silence. Then the ambassador’s voice came closer, as if he were hissing right into the captain’s ear.

"You can quote any insignificant saying you want, nahri. It means nothing. What is real is that your ship can only continue its journey home if you stay. The sensor grid in the walls and ceiling of these building will not allow your crew to transport you out. There is no way you can escape."

"I’m surprised that a man that considers himself as cunning as you do, Ambassador, can fall into the trap of underestimating your opponent. You know nothing of my crew, of their loyalty or devotion and still you make assumptions that have no basis in reality," Janeway stated firmly.

"I know enough. You are the most brilliant woman I have ever met but you are still a mere female. I will enjoy our battles and I know you will too once you have reconciled with the fact that you are remaining here."

"A mere female? How charming. I’m sure your Warra Nah women think that such an attitude is as demeaning as I consider it to be. No wonder you are single.  I prefer my friends to be equals regardless the gender."

"I will have your know that Warra Nah women find me very attractive."

"Then they can have you."

"I find it difficult to believe your little speech about equality, Captain. You are the leader of that tiny little ship which means you are no ones equal. It must been a very lonely existence while you search for your equal. Tell me, did your command keep your warm at night?"

Chakotay and Seven exchanged glances again. This was too close to the truth, or what used to be the truth, for the captain.

Janeway cleared her throat.

"There was a time when I would have agreed with you. But you see, Ambassador, I think you, much as I did then, confuse the burden of keeping up the chain of command with that such a structure should prevent you from having personal relationships. I’m the captain with all that it entails but I’m also a close friend to several among my crew. I don’t consider them my inferiors just because I outrank them. Perhaps this attitude is why I will prevail in this … and why you will ultimately fail."

"I have never failed at anything in my life, Captain, and I have no intention of starting now. So let me set the record straight for you again one more time. You will bend to my will. You will convince your crew that you are staying behind because it is your desire to do so and I will have you for my spouse. Our merger will be registered and consummated before your ship is out of range so that they can share in the joy of our union.

"I think you must either be delusional or have a serious comprehension problem. Pay attention," Janeway articulated. "The crew will never believe that I wish to remain with you willingly. You possess the qualities I loathe most in any human being, self-righteousness, false pride, and a total disregard of anything other than your own selfish desires."

"Why thank you Captain. I am pleased to see that you hold me in such high regards. You see my dear; I find mercy and consideration of others to be sentimental dribble. It is a waste of energy. I take what I desire because it is my right to do so and once I take it, it is mine. I have unselfishly offered to spare your puny ship and its crew and let it go along its merry way. Consider it a wedding gift.

"If that is your definition of an unselfish act then you are a fool," replied Janeway.

The last remark made the ambassador growl. His voice were louder again and again the rustling of clothes led Seven and Chakotay to understand that their captain could have hit a nerve.

"The only foolish thing I have done is giving you a choice.  Perhaps I should just destroy your precious Voyager now and be done with it," he snarled.

Chakotay covered his eyes, shaking his head.

"Careful, Kathryn," he whispered.

Seven also worried that the captain would push the volatile alien too far.

"Ah, but where would the challenge be in that?" replied Janeway. "I may not know all of the rules of this mating game of yours but I have a hunch that somewhere in this process I have to willingly comply to be your mate. So let me just say this for the record, if you dare destroy my ship or any member of its crew I will never comply, I will never give my consent, I will never be your mate. Is that clear?"

Unidentifiable noises came from the communication system. Then there were sounds of a short struggle, then a resounding slap.

"Don’t you ever try anything like that again," Janeway then gasped. "Get your hands off me!"

"I find you irresistible when you challenge me that way. Our sons will be the pride of the Warra Nah! Laughed the ambassador. "So you understand what the stakes are?  Excellent.  I will not touch your precious Voyager if you willingly agree to remain. But, make no mistake, I will destroy that ship and every being on board if you do not consent. The fate of your crew rests in your hands. You have until tomorrow to decide."

*****

There had been no communication for over an hour.

After the guards had taken Janeway back to her cell, Seven and Chakotay had discussed the turn of events for a while. Wanting her to get some rest, Chakotay had left astrometrics to summon what was left of the senior staff and brief them.

Seven remained at her console, refusing to let Susan Nicoletti or any other junior officer monitor Janeway. 

"Seven?"

The soft, throaty voice was suddenly there.

"Kathryn."

"Are you alone?" Janeway asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes."

"Are you all right, darling?" Janeway wondered.

"I am functioning within acceptable parameters."

Janeway inhaled audibly, her breath sounding tremulous.

"I … I’m cold …" 

Seven swallowed hard.

"Is there not a blanket you can wrap around you?"

"Yes, and I have. The cell is very damp."

"I understand. This separation and your situation are … unsettling."

"I won’t argue.  I have to admit that Ambassador Nah Doh is the most insufferable pompous ass I have ever met!"

"The crew will free you, Kathryn. We will go around the Warra Nah space." 

"I know." 

There was a silence and then the captain spoke again.

"There was a time when I would have considered staying behind in the Delta Quadrant an option if nothing else could be done," she said quietly.

"I know that Kathryn. I recall that you did just that when Voyager was trying to escape the void. I recall you decided to stay behind in a shuttle and sacrifice yourself for our safe passage through the wormhole."

A slight tremor in the ex-Borg’s voice gave her away.

"I remember that the entire senior staff pulled off what could only be described as a mutiny right there on the bridge," Janeway chuckled.

" A lot has changed since then, Seven. I’d never agree to such a thing now, darling," Janeway assured her. "Not unless all other options were exhausted and all hope was gone."

"All hope is not gone, Kathryn. This crew will not allow it. We will do what ever is necessary.  Your place is here with us Kathryn."

Seven realised that she probably needed the comfort of her own words as much as Janeway did.

"Wrap your arms around me, Seven."

Seven reached out and touched the console, not understanding.

"Kathryn?  I…I do not understand what you want me to do. What you ask is impossible."

"Close your eyes Seven and hold me. I need you."

Seven cocked her head trying to do as her captain asked her.

"Very well," she said quietly, closing her eyes. "I am right there with you, Kathryn. My arms are around you and I am embracing you like I always do before going to sleep. Can you feel me?"

There was a brief silence and then Janeway sighed.

"Yes, darling. I can."

"Feel my lips touch yours, my breath across your face. I am keeping you safe against my body and I sense that you are close. Am I doing this correctly, Kathryn?" Seven asked, not quite understanding how such a long distance embrace could feel so comforting for her as well. She could almost feel Kathryn in her arms, tucked in under her chin and the older woman’s breath caressing her skin.

"Yes, you are," Janeway replied. "I’m still cold but I’ve stopped shivering. I needed you."

"I need you as well," the blonde said quietly. "I can not imagine that the Ambassador experiences a love for you that surpasses this. He is a man of little honour."

"You have him pegged down pretty accurately, darling," Janeway said, slurring her words a little.

Concerned, Seven adjusted the comm link.

"Kathryn, you are exhausted. You must conserve your strength. Please go to sleep. I will watch over you."

"All right. I’ll try. Wake me up if there’s any news."

"I will. Imagine my arms again, Kathryn. I am with you."

The weary voice of the woman she loved reached her.

"Yes, you are. You really are."

*****

Chakotay was in his office, his mind focused on the problem at hand.

He had read through Tuvok’s latest tactical analysis of the Warra Nah as well the detailed after action report from the away team. Both provided insights into the Warra Nah’s strengths but were inconclusive in identifying their weaknesses.

The deeper he delved into the subject of the Warra Nah the more frustrated he became.   Time was working against them. He and the crew would not, could not, abandon their captain. He had not liked the impression he had received of the ambassador over the comm system. There had been something sinister, depraved even, in his voice as he addressed the captain. It left Chakotay feeling utterly uneasy.

Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to relax and free his mind of the frustrations that were causing him to lose focus.

Over the years Voyager had met its fair share of villains. In each instant they, as a crew, had persevered because of their resourcefulness, persistence and their captain. He would be damned if he or this crew would allow the Warra Nah to deprive them of her or their dreams of home. 

Failure was not an option. They would find a solution.

The door chime rang.

"Enter."

Harry Kim and B’Elanna came in almost losing their balance as they pressed themselves through the door simultaneously.

"I take it you two have come up with something," Chakotay concluded feeling his spirit rise a bit at the sight of their excited faces.

"Yes, Commander," Harry Kim said eagerly only to be interrupted by B’Elanna.

"There’s a way to infiltrate the Warra Nah and rescue the captain. We only have to determine if the conference room down there is empty. Then I can sneak in and …"

"Wait a minute," Chakotay said, holding up his hands to stop the flow of words from the chief engineer. "From the beginning, please. I have no intention of sending anyone from this crew into that consulate without knowing all the details and analysing the risks.

As B’Elanna took a deep breath Harry rushed forward with an explanation.

"The captain said that she had managed to kick the Doctor’s mobile emitter under the table in the conference room. It’s entirely possible that it’s still there. Everything on the surface happened so fast. It’s likely that the Ambassador assumed that Voyager beamed the Doctor out with the rest of the crew. Besides that, there are no indications that the Warra Nah knew anything about the Doctor’s mobile emitter. Their holo technology is not that advanced and let’s be honest for a moment, neither is ours. The mobile emitter is borrowed technology, so to speak."

"Yes," B’Elanna broke in. "If I can get the Doctor’s program online, we can use him to save the captain. It’s worth a try. I have everything I need in these two data PADDs and I’m ready to go as soon as sensors confirm that the room is empty."

"They’ll be alerted as soon as we beam someone down there. "

"Yes, I know," Harry smiled. "That’s why Tuvok and his security staff will cause a diversion by beaming down there simultaneously in an unsuccessful attempt to rescue the captain. B’Elanna should be able to get into the conference room without risking detection using a much narrower transporter beam. Even if they suspect something; Tuvok and his team should provide enough of a commotion to allow her to do what needs to be done."

Chakotay pondered this.

"The fact that the rescue operation will be a failure will give them a false sense of security regarding Voyager," he thought out loud. "That could work to our advantage."

Chakotay tapped his comm badge.

"Senior staff to the conference room." He rose from his chair. "Let’s do it."

*****

B’Elanna rematerialised in a large room boasting an enormous table made of a dark marble like material.

Quickly scanning the room with her tricorder, she flung herself to the floor taking cover under the table. Turning on the flashlight strapped to her left arm, she searched under the floor for what felt like endless minutes.

A sudden glimmer under a chair proved to be the Doctor’s mobile emitter. She crawled to it and picked it up. She began to work on it while remaining beneath the shelter of the table. The Doctor’s contact with the force field had fused several circuits. 

B’Elanna pulled out a microfilament and began the painstaking process of re-wire the emitter.

She could hear commotion in the distance, undoubtedly caused by a clash between Tuvok ‘s Team and the Warra Nah. B’Elanna forced herself to focus on the task at hand rather than wonder how the security team was managing its part of the mission.

After successfully reconnecting the delicate wiring, she pulled out one of the two data PADDs from her pack and successfully downloaded the necessary codes needed to reactivate the emitter. She then grabbed the second data PADD and downloaded additional information into one of the small chips. Pushing the button on the faceplate of the emitter, B’Elanna watched as the Doctor began to take form.

"Please, state the nature of … Lt Torres! What are you doing under that table?  What’s going on? Why am I … "

"Will you just shut up and get under the table?" she hissed.

"Well of all the …."

"Now!"

Scrambling under the table he joined B’Elanna.

"Would you mind telling me the meaning of all this?  Where’s the captain?"

"She’s being held hostage as a price for Voyager’s safe passage through the Warra Nah space," B’Elanna informed him as she punched in a few more commands into his emitter using the microfilament. "I’ve provided you with an update of our present situation and the necessary data for you to attempt a rescue of Captain Janeway."

"I see." He cocked his head. "Yes … ingenious."

"You must remain unseen until we’re in position to act.  In the morning, when they change the guards, we’ll make our move.  We’ll be able to monitor the situation and communicate with you via astrometrics. Oh, and stay the hell away from their force fields, it’s likely to throw you off line again if you get too close.  

"What a comforting thought. Any other advises, Lieutenant?

"Don’t screw this up!"

"I’ll have you know that I‘m an excellent actor."

"Right."

B’Elanna tapped her badge.

"One to beam up," she said in a low voice.

"But … Lt Torres! How do you expect me to … Oh … I see." The Doctor looked down himself. "You could at least have warned me!"

B’Elanna shook her head as she dematerialised and was gone.

*****

Janeway sat up hastily, not sure what had awoken her.

Looking around the dark, damp cell, she frowned.

Chakotay had briefed her on the plan that he and the senior staff had devised for her rescue.  She was duly impressed with B’Elanna’s and Harry’s daring and innovative solution.   

They had discussed it and gone over the details several times. There was a good chance that it would work but they also needed back up plans in case it failed.

Janeway had suggested that Chakotay would contact the Perosians. They were honourable and had welcomed Voyager and her. They were used to dealing with their malevolent neighbours. They might be able to assist.

Chakotay had agreed to contact them at once. Voyager’s position just outside the Warra Nah border kept them within communication range with both species.

When the crew executed the first phase of the plan she hadn’t had to feign surprise. The commotion in the courtyard, as well as the phaser fight that had taken place in the corridor just outside her cell, had truly alarmed her. 

In the pursuing actions since her so-called aborted rescue, the Warra Nah had tightened security. 

Using their force field again, they moved her to another cell in an adjoining corridor. The experience had been unpleasant, almost claustrophobic. She hated that force field. It was tight and physically uncomfortable. She would prefer if she never had to experience it again.

Once thing had settled down, she had contacted Chakotay and informed him of her new accommodations. After several adjustments to the external sensors, the crew had successfully located her current grid co-ordinates.

"Captain?"

The soft, familiar alto voice in her ear made her jump.

"Yes, Seven, I hear you," she managed. "I’m awake." 

"How are you feeling?" the dark voice belonging to Chakotay asked.

"I’m okay. I’m hungry and I haven’t had any coffee in more than twenty-four hours."

"I’ll have Neelix replicate a fresh pot for you and have it waiting in transporter room one when you get back," Chakotay promised.

She could hear that he was smiling.

"I’ll owe you one, then," she concurred and tried to sit up.

She was cold and damp right through to the skin. It took a lot to penetrate the Star Fleet uniforms but the cold wet substance running down the walls in her cell seemed to be more than just condensed water. It permeated everything in there, the blanket, and the uniform. Her hair was soaked and matted against her head. 

With any luck she looked so ghastly by now that the ambassador would find her appearance a turn off and not want her, she smirked joylessly.

"I’ll go and get an update on Tuvok’s report," Chakotay said. "Seven is here and will hail us if anything develops. We may only have once chance at this, Captain."

"I know, Chakotay."

There was a hissing of doors.

"Seven?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Are we alone?"

"Yes, Captain."

"No, not captain. I need you to call me Kathryn right now."

"You sound very tired, Kathryn."

She was. Her eyelids were heavy and she had begun to suspect that there had been some sort of sedative in the water she had drunk, intentional or not. She had refused to eat any of the food, scared that they would drug her to compliance.

"To be honest, I’m exhausted, darling," she mumbled. "I hope they come for me soon. I want to get this show on the road and get out of here and back to you."

There was a brief silence that made Janeway smile. She could picture the tall blonde thinking hard to understand her captain’s metaphors.

"It’s a saying, Seven," she said tenderly. "It means to get things going."

"I see."

Janeway leaned back against the wall and then sat up again, shivering as the coldness of the bricks behind her entered her already half-frozen body.

"They sure make their prisoners pay the price here," she muttered sarcastically. "It’s not exactly the Waldorf Astoria."

This time Seven knew what she was talking about.

"A famous chain of luxurious hotels on Earth. You took me there in a holodeck simulation once."

Janeway smiled.

"So I did," she remembered.  

She had programmed the holodeck simulation of a nineteenth century version of the Waldorf Astoria Hotel in New York. They had spent an entire weekend there.  Janeway had thought it to be one of the most romantic things she had ever experienced. Seven had found it fascinating and they had spent the days in pure luxury and the two nights making love and not sleeping a wink.

"I loved it there," Janeway said softly.

A crackling noise in her ear was all she heard.

"Seven?"

More static. The captain sat up straight on the hard bench, her heart suddenly in her throat.

"Seven? Do you read me?" 

"… Losing … hear you … -ryn?"

Scattered words, broken up by static made Janeway’s heart beat faster.

"Seven? There’s a lot of static, I’m not reading you," she tried.

There was more static that seemed to fill her head before it finally stopped.

Then there was only silence.

Communications were down.

*****

Seven stared at the console in front of her.

In an uncharacteristic outburst of open emotions she slammed her fists into the duranium frame, buckling it worse than before.

Over and over she tried to get Janeway back.

At one time there was static and her heart leaped but it turned out to be sensor echoes. They had no way of communicating with the captain at this point.

She hailed Chakotay.

Trying to inform him of the new situation, her voice failed her twice before she managed to clear the lump in her throat.

"Commander, we have lost communications with the captain," she said, inhaling audibly.

"Can you still hail the Doctor?" Chakotay asked quickly.

Chastising herself for not having tried that already, Seven punched in the commands to determine if the Doctor was still within reach. There was a nerve wrecking delay but then the computer confirmed that the Doctor’s communication subroutines were functioning at peak efficiency.

"The Doctor is within range," the blonde informed the first officer. "Should I hail him?"

"No, not yet. Any deviation from our original plan can jeopardise the rescue operation. Instead I want you to begin running diagnostics. I’m sending Harry down to assist you."

Seven didn’t hesitate. She let the computer begin the basic diagnostic process, hoping that the glitch would turn out to be just that, something she and Harry could repair quickly.

The door hissed open behind her. She didn’t waste time by turning her head.

"Where do you need me?" Harry Kim asked gently and came up next to her.

"Use that console over there and initiate a step two diagnostic," Seven said. 

Harry only nodded and went to work. They worked in silence side by side as precious time they didn’t have passed by. Chakotay hailed them twice to inquire about their progress.

Seven let Harry inform the second in command, her complete focus on re-establishing contact with the captain. She didn’t have time to talk. 

They would set their plan in motion as soon as the Warra Nah moved Janeway. The captain had to give Ambassador Nah Doh her answer in a matter of hours, maybe less. Seven knew that timing was everything regarding this rescue operation and when they couldn’t communicate with Janeway, it could ruin their chances of getting her out.

"Seven! Run that diagnostic again, I may be on to something," Harry said with new energy in his voice.

Seven regarded him emptily. Her sharp mind refused to co-operate for a couple of seconds but then she punched in the previous commands again.

There was a crackling noise from the comm system and then a faint sound that grew louder as Harry filtered it to clear it up.

"Kim to Janeway. Do you read me, Captain?" he asked.

The sound came through the system unchanged.

"Kim to Janeway. Respond if you hear me, Captain." He glanced over at Seven. "You try."

"Seven to Janeway. Come in, Captain." 

Then there was a muffled but definite cluttering of teeth from the comm system. Harry Kim’s eyes grew wide as he regarded Seven uncertainly.

"Captain?" Seven tried again. "Please respond, Captain."

Harry rounded the console he had been working at. Gently touching Seven’s arm he shook his head.

"She can’t hear you. We can hear her but it is a one way communication."

"No! Kathryn, it is Seven. Respond!" Seven demanded, shaking off Harry’s hand. "Talk to me, Kathryn. Please …"

Her voice broke and her eyes welled up. She found it unbearable that she could hear Kathryn, listen to her distress, knowing that the older woman was cold and alone. Her fingers furiously punched in new commands, running one diagnostic of the communications array after another.

"She knows we’re doing everything to free her," Harry tried to comfort Seven.

"She is alone!" Seven blurted out angrily, curling her hands into fists.

"Yes, but we will be able to execute the rescue operation now that we can monitor her again and when she sees that everything goes according to plan, she’ll know that we were there with her all along."

Seven looked at the serious young man in front of her. She wanted to hit something again. She hated to feel this helpless with a fervour that took her off guard.

"I want to tell her … to let her know …"

Harry smiled gently.

"You want to let her know that you are with her, that she isn’t alone." 

Seven hesitated but then nodded.

"Yes." 

"We’ll keep working," the ensign promised, "but for now it is enough that we can hear what happens to the captain."

He hailed Chakotay and gave him the news.

"Good job, Harry," the first officer replied. "As soon as they move her we’ll execute Phase II."

*****

The heavy steps alerted Janeway to their presence before the door to her cell hissed open. Four guards waited for her to rise from the bench and walk out into the hallway. 

She smirked at their exaggerated numbers. They really weren’t taking any chances.

The closest guard grabbed her arm in a display of impatience. Moving her three doors down and opening the one to the left, he shoved her inside.

"Walk through the arch at the far end, it will clean you up," he snarled.

Janeway looked around as the door hissed shut behind her.

It was a naked room with a dark metallic arch at the far end. It looked harmless enough but she used caution as she approached it. Carefully putting her hand under it she watched as the dampness and the grime disappeared. After watching her hand appear unharmed she stepped inside and became restored to cleanliness in a matter of seconds.

She walked back to the door and pounded on it with her fist.

It opened and the guards eyed her from head to foot.

"Well, do I pass?" she drawled.

"Quiet," the closest guard said and motioned for her to walk towards the courtyard.

They passed several servants that worked the beautiful garden. They looked up as they passed but didn’t meet her gaze. They seemed intimidated by the large men accompanying her. Janeway wondered if it was mandatory for the Warra Nah guards to be enormous. The ambassador was also a tall man but not as bulky as the ones escorting her.

Their steps echoed in the hallways as they approached the large room where she assumed the ambassador was eagerly waiting to hear her reply. She was not quite as eager to give it to him.

Not knowing if Voyager could hear her or detect her on sensors she had tossed and turned between hope and despair the rest of the night and the morning. She had not heard a thing since she and Seven were interrupted, not even static.

She had tried to convince herself that they had established some form of communication or had found a way to monitor her movements in some other way. If not, their plan wouldn’t work. She knew that the timing was crucial.

They stopped at the large door to the ambassador’s audience room. One of the guards opened it at announced her.

"The starship captain is here, my lord," he said respectfully.

"Send her in. I will call you if I need you," Ambassador Nah Doh replied.

Janeway passed the guards before they had time to react and walked inside.

"Ambassador," she greeted with a crooked smile. "I would say it’s nice to see you again but since I rarely lie, I won’t."

The ambassador frowned.

"Spiteful to the end," he huffed but then smiled. "I like that! I like your fire, Captain Janeway.  We will have some interesting discussions, you and I."

"Oh, don’t be so sure," Janeway said amicably. "I haven’t given you my answer yet."

"Ah, but we both know what that answer will be. You will let your beloved crew know that they can go through our space safely and that you have decided to remain behind."

The captain shook her head.

"I told you, they would never believe me. They know I’m here against my will."

"And I told you, make them believe it. Convince them."

"Will you give me my comm badge back and let me hail my first officer then?" she asked. 

"Not so fast. The guards have destroyed your communication badge. Your crew could get a lock on you with your ship’s powerful transporters via that device. Don’t think my intelligence people haven’t been performing their duties, Captain. To be sure, before you hail them, we must close you in behind a restrictive force field." 

Janeway made a face. 

"Oh, for heaven’s sake, Ambassador. That thing is awful. Have you ever been through the experience? Such a force field is positively claustrophobic. There must be some other way."

"No, there will be a force field erected around you when you hail your ship."

"They might not be able to hear me if I’m behind a force field," Janeway objected, trying to stall him.

"Yes, they will. We will modify it to allow for audio transmissions."

He reached out and took her hand.

Janeway cringed but allowed it. She knew the Doctor was somewhere and wanted to buy him some more time to get into place to help her.

"Kathryn," the ambassador said, pulling her close. "Do not fight me. I can make our merger very favourable, even pleasant, or I can also make it very difficult for you, if you betray me or try to escape."

She gazed up at the tall alien hovering over her. He was not unattractive. He had a certain charisma that could be enticing, she supposed. Still there was something eerie about his whole persona, something … almost sleazy. She preferred the rude guard’s contemptuous touch to his.

"I suggest you get your hands off me, Ambassador," Janeway smiled lethally. "I will talk to my crew but not while being confined by the force field, is that understood?"

He looked at her, even seeming a little taken aback at her commanding attitude. Then he threw his head back and laughed heartily. 

"Oh, my dear Captain!" he exclaimed. "What passion and fire this arrangement will bestow us. I look forward to our battles, in bed and out of it."

Janeway shuddered at the thought of having to share this deranged man’s bed, her mind going to the tall blonde onboard Voyager whom she loved with every cell in her body. She knew that Seven would be devastated to hear her inform the crew of her decision. Such words were hard to hear no matter what the circumstances. 

"I will allow you to talk without the force field if you give me your word that you will convince them that you want to stay behind," the ambassador said, caressing her neck and pulling her closer.

He leaned down and pressed his cheek to hers, making a ferocious sound in her ear. It was all Janeway could do not to flinch and pull back.

"All right," she mumbled, "let’s do it."

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter," the ambassador answered impatiently.

A servant stepped in carrying a tray with assorted fruits and two tall glasses with a deep red beverage.

"The meal you ordered for yourself and your guest, my lord," the guard said politely.

"Set it down on the table," the ambassador said, motioning to a cloth covered table by the window.

The servant complied and then stood back.

"Will that be all, my lord?" he asked.

The ambassador nodded.

"Yes. Leave us."

The ambassador turned his back and walked across the expanse of the large room to a console next to the huge fireplace along the far wall. Punching in commands, he then smiled as he turned to Janeway.

"There, my dear," he said. "It’s time for you to make your speech and you better make it believable. Your crew’s future depends on it. The loved ones you care about so much on that little vessel will only live if you get this right."

The captain regarded him calmly and stepped up to the console.

"Can they hear me?" she asked shortly, knowing what she had to do.

He nodded and touched a symbol on the console.

"Janeway to Voyager."

"Captain! I hear you loud and clear. Are you all right? We’re very concerned about you," answered Chakotay.

"I want to make a ship wide announcement, Chakotay," Janeway said without answering his question, her voice bland. Pressing her lips together and clasping her hands in front of her she cleared her throat. "Put me through."

"Go ahead, Captain," the first officer said after a brief pause.

"This is the captain," she began. "After having visited with the Ambassador of the Warra Nah I’ve decided that I wish to remain here. The reason is personal and mine alone to make. I know you will find it hard to believe that I can come to such a life altering decision after only a short amount of time. I want you to know that this is not such a rash decision on my part, as it may seem. You will find that travelling through the Warra Nah sector will save you time. I wish you a safe and speedy journey. It has been a true honour to serve as your captain and I am certain that Commander Chakotay will see Voyager home."

*****

The silence in astrometrics that followed Janeway’s words was ear deafening.

Chakotay lowered his head and shook it, then glanced over at Seven. The young woman was pale but composed as she kept monitoring Janeway and the Doctor.

"Knowing that this is all part of the plan doesn’t make it much easier to hear, does it?" the first officer said quietly.

"The entire crew was informed that the Captain would have to play along with this individual," Seven answered blandly.

"Still, the way it was said, with such conviction …"

"Yes, it was good acting," the blonde interrupted, feeling her stomach turn over, a most unsettling feeling.

"Did you get a reading of her new position?" Chakotay asked, as if sensing that dwelling on the matter would only cause the ex-Borg unnecessary distress. "We need to keep track of her exact location so that we can evacuate her the first chance we get."

"The Captain is still in the room with Ambassador Nah Doh," Seven informed him after checking her sensors again. "We will not be able to do anything until she leaves that room."

"So it is another nerve wrecking wait," Chakotay sighed. "And the Doctor?"

"The Doctor is in position, functioning at peak performance. His holo matrix is online and stable.  As far as I can tell, his disguise is intact."

"Good."

"Bridge to Commander Chakotay. We have the Second Lord of the First Valour hailing us," Harry Kim said.

"Patch it through to the screen here in astrometrics."

A strong, proud face with the characteristic braid of black hair over his left shoulder filled the large view screen.

"My ship was crossing the border when we received a message from one of our neighbours in this part of the sector," he stated without bothering with any niceties. "The Perosian delegate on my ship received word from her home world that Ambassador Nah Doh is retaining an alien star ship captain. I assume that it is your captain the matter concerns?"

"Yes, it is. I’m Commander Chakotay, the second in command on this vessel. Your ambassador is holding Captain Janeway against down on the asteroid against her will. It is really a case of extortion as he threatens to destroy Voyager unless she agrees. We believe that he intends to keep her as his spouse. Is there anything you can do to assist us?"

Chakotay regarded the impressive alien calmly.

Seven held her breath as she kept watching the readings on her console. Janeway was still in position in the room with the ambassador.

"I have little to do with Nah Doh’s personal business. If he has found a female that will suffice as his spouse, I would only assume that congratulations are in order," he said indifferently.

"Surely such actions can’t be condoned by the Warra Nah government, by your court?" the first officer objected, not raising his voice but letting his disapproval show discretely.

"We do things a little differently here, Commander," the Second Lord stated. "However we also want to keep our favourable trade agreement with the Perosians. They are concerned about your captain, apparently she made quite the impression on them when you passed through their space."

"What do you suggest?" Chakotay asked cautiously. 

"I would assume that you have a plan on how to rescue your captain?" the charismatic alien asked.

"I can’t tell you any details, but you will understand that there was no way we would sit idly by and let Ambassador Nah Doh kidnap our commanding officer without taking action."

That brought a cold smile to the Second Lord’s face, altering it slightly but not softening the strong features in the least.

"I understand perfectly. You go ahead with your plan. When you are done and your captain is safe back onboard your vessel, I will deal with the Ambassador."

Chakotay looked like he wanted to object but then nodded.

"You will remain within communication range?" he asked.

"My ship will stand by," the alien confirmed.

Seven looked up.

The Second Lord now had almost a feral grin on his lips.

Then the view screen was empty.

Seven turned to Chakotay.

"Do you believe him to be honest?" she asked. "Do you think he will assist the captain if our plan fails?"

"I don’t know, but something tells me that he is extremely annoyed by the diplomatic problems that can become real if the Perosian’s aren’t satisfied with the solutions to this problem." He smiled encouragingly at her. "As soon as she is out of that room and out in the open, we’ll activate our plan."

"I am confident that it will work," she tried to convince herself. "I … I just want her to come home."

"I know, Seven," the first officer said gently. "I know."

*****

Ambassador Nah Doh regarded the small woman in front of him.

She was exotic in her beauty, so fragile compared to the Warra Nah females. Her hair sparkled in the light of the fireplace. Her hands were laced on her lap. After her little speech to her crew, when her first officer had stopped objecting only after her sharp remark that the discussion was finished, she had been very quiet. 

"My dear, you should rejoice in the fact that your beloved ship and crew are on their way soon. They will reach home at least five years sooner because of your sacrifice."

"Yes, I know."

He shook his head. He supposed that he should allow her to acclimatise but he was an impatient man.

"What can I do for you, to make you smile?" he offered.

That got her attention. Looking up at him her face changed and lost its sad expression.

"Can we go outside?" she asked. "I would love some fresh air."

"No, we can’t do that until your ship is out of communication and transporter range. We will instead go for a walk through the long hallways. I believe you would find the art collection adorning the walls there fascinating."

Her smile died but then she stood up.

"All right, Ambassador, let’s walk the hallways."

They left the room and to his surprise she took his arm and walked close by his side.

"You’re right," she said in a low voice. "These hallways are amazing. Who collected all this?"

"It is mostly owned by the court but some day I will extend my personal collection with something like this," the ambassador said and pointed at the sculpture that took up a large part of the floor where they were standing."

"I love art," the captain said. "It’s always brought me great joy to learn and discover both the old masters as well as the contemporary ones."

"There, you see? We have much in common, my dear," the ambassador smiled.

"I believe you are right to some extent," the captain allowed coolly and began to walk again.

Then she stopped all of a sudden and turned to him. Gazing up at the tall man in front of her, she smiled, looking almost sorrowful.

"I also believe that this is where we must part, Ambassador," Janeway said and took one step back.

The ambassador frowned, not understanding. He could see that she was serious but also knew that there was no way her ship could transport her out of these hallways. She didn’t have her comm badge and since she didn’t, the protection by the sensor grid in the walls and the ceiling prohibited any such actions.

He shook his head and smiled indulgently.

"Kathryn," he said patronisingly. "This is foolish. You know that you cannot escape. What are you talking about?"

"I disagree. You are the fool, Ambassador," she said, smiling broadly. "You see, what you fail to realise is … that I’m not the captain."

This statement caught the ambassador by surprise. He watched mystified as the woman in front of him quickly unzipped her uniform and tapped a small device pinned to her turtleneck. As she began to fade away in a glimmer of light, her body had already begun to alter.

To the baffled ambassador it looked for a moment as if the woman he had been so attracted to was really a slightly bald man.

*****

When Janeway materialised on the transporter dais, her first officer and Seven were there to meet her. Not even bothering to let Janeway step off the platform, the blonde moved closer and lifted her down into an embrace.

"Hello, darling," Janeway murmured into the leonine neck. "Oh, it’s so good to be home."

"Welcome home, Kathryn," Chakotay said, smiling broadly. "It’s good to have you back.

"Report."

"Well, it’s been interesting. We’ve had a distraught astrometrics officer who still performed her duties beyond reproach, a positively frantic ensign at ops, a one woman action team in B’Elanna and I had to hand over the diplomatic negotiations with the Perosians to Neelix. Tuvok is none the worse for ware for having to fake an aborted rescue mission, but I think his pride was hurt."

Janeway had to laugh.

"Vulcan’s don’t feel pride," she objected. "What about yourself, Chakotay? What have you been up to?"

He got a look of genuine suffering.

"I had to be a substitute for you," he said, sighing deeply. "And your boots are way too small to fit me. I’m really happy that you’re back."

"What about the Warra Nah?  Are there any signs of their fleet?" 

"Ask a matter of fact …"

The transporters came to life again as Susan Nicoletti in astrometrics collected the last missing crew member.

The Doctor materialised on the dais, looking definitely smug.

"Greetings," he said joyfully and stepped down. Seeing the captain he smiled even wider. "Captain! You’ll be pleased to know that I left the ambassador with his mouth hanging open when he realised the deception I … oh, I mean we … so successfully pulled off. Needless to say my performance was magnificent.  You must have sneaked out right after the ambassador and I left the room."

"I did, " Janeway smiled, still captured by Seven’s protective arms. "I only waited half a minute or so and then I crawled out from under that long tablecloth and slipped out into the hallway. I was in luck, there was nobody watching the room since you were with the ambassador. I simply turned left twice until I reached the courtyard. As soon as I stepped outdoors, Seven found me on the enhanced sensors and transported me out of there. Now will someone fill me in on the Warra Nah? Why aren’t we at red alert?"

"It’s not necessary Captain. It seems that your ex-fiancé is dealing with other problems at the moment. Let’s just say that his superiors are questioning his aptitude as well as his poor judgement," replied Chakotay with a grin.

"I noticed you didn’t mention his taste in woman?"

Chakotay coughed to hide a smile.

"I’m not going there. Needless to say he will be answering to his own authorities"

Janeway turned to Seven and spoke quietly.  

"How did you get here so quickly? I thought you were operating the transporters from astrometrics?"

"I was," Seven said blushing faintly. "I apologise for wasting ships resources. When I locked on to your signal I simultaneously beamed myself here."

"That was no waste," Janeway said tenderly. "It made me very happy. Speaking of happy, Chakotay, where’s that coffee you promised me?"

"Forgive me but in all the commotion to save you Captain it slipped my mind."

"Not mine.  I think I have a date with a coffee pot in the mess hall. Why don’t we hold an impromptu debriefing there?"

Chakotay smiled and held out his hand as if to guide them.  

"Captain," Harry Kim hailed over the comm system. 

"Go ahead, Harry."

"I have the Second Lord of the First Valour requesting to speak with you."

"Patch him through Harry. I’ll be interested in what he has to say."

*****

Ambassador Nah Doh let out a low menacing growl of frustration as he watched whom he presumed to be the Captain dematerialise in front of him. Instantly he sounded the alarm and issued the order to have the premises searched.

Returning to his office he immediately rushed to the control panel and began punching in commands.

How dare she deceive him like this? How dare she defy him and make a fool of him this way?

She would pay for her actions. Perhaps he mused this would be even better; to humiliate her on the battlefield, to crush her and the things she loved.  Yes, he would …  

The Second Lord of the First Valour appeared on the view screen next to the control panel. 

"Ambassador Nah Doh, is there a problem?"

"Yes, my Lord. The starship Voyager has acted dishonourably and must be destroyed." 

"Explain this to me, Ambassador? What treachery has this captain and crew performed on the Warra Nah? Did they fail to negotiate in good faith?" the Second Lord asked.

"Yes, precisely."

"What did they do … precisely?"

The ambassador clenched his fists, fury filling him at the thought of Janeway’s humiliating deception.

"Their Captain agreed to remain as my mate in exchange for their safe passage."

"Where is the Captain now?"

"She has escaped."

"Escaped? You allowed a mere female to escape your grasp?  You were not man enough to keep her on your own?  Then you are a fool Nah Doh! You do not deserve such a woman."

"But she gave her word," the ambassador objected.

"We shall see."

Turning to his communications officer the Second Lord of the First Valour gave the order to hail Voyager. It wasn’t long before Voyager’s captain appeared on the view screen next to the Second Lord.

"Captain Janeway," the Second Lord greeted her.

"How may I be of assistance?" Janeway asked in a cool tone.

"My ambassador has told me that you have gone back on your word. He says that you promised yourself to him as a mate and then acted dishonourably by escaping."

"I did no such thing," Janeway assured him cordially.

"She is lying!" the ambassador yelled in outrage.

"Quiet!" hissed the Second Lord.

"I never said such a thing," Janeway repeated.

"You lie. You stood in this very room and informed your crew of you decision, " the ambassador roared.

"I’m sorry to inform you Ambassador that I never said any such thing to my crew. You obviously have confused me with my Chief Medical Officer."

"I’m afraid she’s telling the truth," the Doctor replied as he stepped within view of the monitor. "I was the one responsible for that little speech to the Voyager crew. All part of our plan to assist our captain in escaping this reprehensible man."

Janeway looked like she had to stifle a smile.

"If you mistook this man for the captain, Nah Doh, you are more of a fool then I thought. Perhaps we should bring this episode to the attention of the First Lord to mediate?" the Second Lord suggested contemptuously.

Ambassador Nah Doh knew that his career was about to come to an abrupt end. Pursuing this matter further would only result in additional humiliation and the wrath of the First Lord of the First Valour. According to Warra Nah law, it could even mean his life and no woman was worth that price.

"That will not be necessary."

"I thought not. Captain, I will grant you and your ship safe passage through this sector. It seems we have a debt of gratitude for showing us how inept one of our ambassadors truly is.  I will send my emissaries to complete the treaty.

"Thank you sir. You are most gracious. We’ll take all this under consideration," Janeway merely stated and ended the transmission.

"As for you, Nah Doh … we will continue this discussion later."

******

The captain’s quarters were almost dark, the illumination down to ten percent. The two women sat together on the couch; both dressed in sleep wear but not ready to go to bed yet.

"It was a good idea to have the debriefing in the mess hall," Janeway said with a smile. "It was better to keep it informal and still I felt I got to know everything that happened while I was gone."

"Yes."

Seven were sitting facing Janeway on the couch, not looking at her but out the view port.

"Seven?"

The blonde moved her gaze to look into Janeway’s concerned eyes.

"I am function-… I am fine, Kathryn. It was difficult for me to share you with the crew but I understood that the debriefing had to come first."

Janeway inhaled audibly.

"Oh, darling," she sighed and cupped Seven’s face. "I’m sorry that it was hard for you. I really am. I was so happy to be back and it was fascinating to hear Harry and B’Elanna tell how they came up with the plan to rescue me. Then Neelix began to describe how he used the Perosians to put pressure on the Warra Nah. I didn’t realise …  why didn’t you tell me? I would have left right away to be alone with you."

"I did not want to take you away from your friends, from all those who love you," Seven said uncertainly, feeling tears well up. "I did not want to act egoistically."

"Seven, don’t you know that you are the only one I love, the only one who really matter? Voyager is my responsibility and so is this crew. But as far as individuals are concerned, you are the only one."

"It was interesting to hear the stories," Seven tried to convince the woman she loved through the tears. "I think the Ambassador will have his diplomatic status revoked in the near future. Apparently the Perosians possess the rights in this sector to mine a rare metal that the nobility among the Warra Nah need for the right dress code."

"What?" Janeway barked a surprised laughter. "Nobody told me this! What metal?"

"The gold like metal that adorns their armour."

Janeway threw her head back and laughed out loud.

"The assistance from the Second Lord was given because of their dress code? Oh, goodness, that is funny." She laughed again. "A fashion statement that really stood for something!"

Seven had to smile at her captain, the husky laughter contagious in a strange and wonderful way.

At the sight of the shy smile on the ex-Borg’s full lips, the captain stopped laughing and leaned closer.

"I’m so happy to be back here with you," she said throatily. "I’ve had lots of coffee, some of Neelix better meals and my share of company for while. How about taking me to bed, darling?"

Seven’s heart skipped a beat.

"I would like that."

"Or we could … stay on the couch."

"That could be agreeable as well."

Janeway leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh, darling," she breathed into Seven’s mouth. "I missed you and to tell the truth … I was so scared when I lost communications."

"So was I," the blonde confessed.

"When the servant turned out to be the Doctor and he changed his holo matrix to look like me while the ambassador was establishing contact with Voyager, I was so relieved I almost endangered the plan by choking up and wanting to hug my CMH."

Seven pulled her close. 

"He is very proud of his part in the rescue operation," she allowed. "I think if he tells Lt Torres again how outstanding his performance was, she will make real on her threat to shut down his program."

Janeway laughed again.

"I think you’re right. Still, it was hers and Harry’s plan to program his mobile emitter to allow him to switch between looking like a Warra Nah, his captain and then himself again. It was a brilliant solution. Perhaps the Second Lord would have freed me in the end, but I doubt it. The ambassador had his own agenda and I had the feeling that he might have tried to kill me rather than surrender. I might be wrong; it’s just a feeling."

She held on to Seven who tipped the auburn head back for another soft kiss. One kiss led to several others and soon their passion for on another ignited. The tensions that had built over the past two days had left both women with a need.

There was urgency to their love making as Seven pressed her lover down on the coach, devouring her lips, running her hands over Janeway’s body.

"I need you Seven," Janeway said in a low rasping voice as she parted her lips welcoming Seven’s demanding yet gentle touch.

Seven let her tongue touch Janeway’s as she deepened the kiss.

Seven wanted Janeway here and now.  The thought of having almost lost her again had scared her more than she was willing to admit. Soon the two were naked as their nightclothes were discarded on to the floor.

Despite all of Janeway’s and the senior staff’s reassurances Seven had known that if their rescue attempts had failed Kathryn would have sacrificed herself for her crew and their safety. 

Hungrily she kissed Janeway over and over

"My Kathryn …" 

"Yours, darling, only yours."

Janeway held Seven tightly.

The two lying side by side ignited the need within. Groaning as Seven captured her breast and began to devour it the same way she had just devoured her mouth, Kathryn arched her back.

All Seven wanted to do was touch and taste ever inch of her lover. Running her hand down the length of Janeway’s side, she briefly cupped her buttock before continuing her journey even lower.  Once she reached the back of Janeway’s knee she lifted the leg on to her hip allowing her access to what she desired the most.

Janeway gasped as her partner ran her fingertips up her inner thigh to the point where all the moisture had gathered.  

The two women stared at each other with naked desire.

"My Kathryn," Seven whispered again as she entered her partner with two fingers pressing deeply inside.

"Yours. Yours."  Janeway moaned out loud as she began to move her hips.

"Mine," replied Seven possessively as she began to move in rhythm with her partner.

Reaching out, Janeway pulled Seven’s face to hers. Capturing her lips, she kissed her partner long and hard as the mounting desires threatened to explode.

Seven quickened her pace knowing that this was what her partner needed.    

"Mine."

"Annika! Annika, I’m yours," Janeway cried out as she threw her head back letting the sensations and the love overwhelm her.  "I’m yours, I’m yours," she said over and over in a small voice as she held on to the blonde as if she was her lifeline.  

"Yes’" replied Seven softly, "Just as I am yours, Kathryn."

Seven wrapped herself around her partner and held her close. Something had happened in their relationship. She could not define it yet but there was a difference. Mulling it over in her mind as she cradled her lover in her arms she recalled the heated debate Janeway and the ambassador had had about friendship and equality.

"You need me Kathryn, as I need you. We are equals."

"Of course we are darling," whispered Janeway as she moved even closer into the warmth of Seven’s body.  "Did you ever doubt it?"

"I have always needed you Kathryn, from the moment I came onboard Voyager, but until these past two days I did not comprehend how much you needed me." 

"I love you darling, with all of my being. There is no place else I would choose to be than in your arms. You are my heart and soul, Annika."

"As you are mine." 

For several moments the two laid there savouring the others warmth and love.

The stress and physical exhaustion finally caught up with Janeway as she began to fall asleep in Seven’s arms.

"I think I will take you to bed now, Kathryn," the younger woman whispered. "I need to lie beneath the view port with you and look at the stars as we pass them."

"It was generous of the Second Lord to grant us passage," Janeway said sleepily as they walked hand in hand into the bedroom.

"Yes. Still going around the space belonging to such a violent and greedy species would have been a wise decision compared to the prospect of losing you.

Seven climbed into bed and pulled her lover onto her shoulder, holding her tenderly as she pulled the blankets up around them.

"Yes, I know," Janeway said sleepily, "someone I trust implicitly told me so."

*****


End file.
